


Eighteen and I Like It

by thekurosakiconundrum



Series: you say it's your birthday [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: A bit of OH MY GOD I'M HAVING SEX from Ichigo, A bit of hot wife fetish from Renji, A bit of youth/virgin fetish from Rukia, AND ALSO RENJI IS HERE, Birthday Sex, F/M, First Time, M/M, Threesome, Virgin Ichigo, WITH AN ACTUAL WOMAN, says Ichigo., yasss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekurosakiconundrum/pseuds/thekurosakiconundrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Ichigo's birthday (7/15), because I think our favorite protagonist deserves some birthday sex, don't you?<br/>A short (for me, anyway) and entirely smutty vignette based on Zyphen's gorgeous (and highly NSFW) drawing "<a href="http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Zyephen/72031/Teaching-Bad-Habits">Teaching Bad Habits</a>"</p><p>Renji is appalled that Ichigo has made it all the way to eighteen without managing to get himself laid, so he takes it upon himself, with the assistance of his girlfriend Rukia, to help his friend out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen and I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to delirious, who I cannot link to because she doesn't have an A03 account, for introducing me to the marvelous work of Zyphen.  
> [Zyephen's DA](http://zyephens-insanity.deviantart.com), which contains a lot of RenRuki both sexy and cute and a small smattering of RenIchi.  
> Zyephen's NSFW RenRuki gallery is linked from the page I linked in the summary, but watch out for the rest of that website O_O  
> Even if you're not that into RenRuki I recommend checking it out because uffff naked Renji <3 
> 
> Title from the Alice Cooper song "Eighteen."

Renji couldn’t help his feral grin as he stared down at Rukia over Ichigo’s shoulder. She was glaring back up at him, her face drawn into a moue of irritation and need, pissed as hell at him for teaching Ichigo his bad habits. 

“Ichigo, _come on_ ,” she groaned. “Don’t listen to him.”

“Not yet, Ichigo,” Renji purred into Ichigo’s ear, in his very best sexy voice. It seemed to work just as well on Ichigo as it did on Rukia. “The more you tease, the better it feels for both of you when you stop teasing.”

Renji rocked his hips, hissing as the motion made his dick ride along the top of Ichigo’s cleft, not inside him, just against him in the hot, narrow space between their bodies. That wasn’t why he’d done it, though, he’d done it to push Ichigo forward, making that pretty cock of his slide against the pink, slippery wetness of Rukia’s splayed-open cunt—also not inside, the reason for Rukia’s displeasure.

The reason for her pleasure, too, as the fat head of Ichigo’s cock slid over her clit, making her arch her back as she let out a small, hungry cry. That was all she really could do, boxed in under the two of them with Renji’s hands gripping her thighs, holding her open for Ichigo. The thought made something inside him shiver with delight, dark and contented. Rukia was his, and he was sharing her with Ichigo because he wanted to. 

Ichigo made a wounded noise as he slipped against her, and shit, really Renji hadn’t imagined how _hot_ his friend would be like this. Renji had never been one to get off on deflowering virgins, but Ichigo was just so cute, like the way he was panting, clearly overwhelmed by being pressed and held so close between him and Rukia. He was really sexy, way sexier than Renji could have possibly guessed, and Renji wasn’t even that into dudes.

The thing about Ichigo was that his Ichigo-ness surpassed his dude-ness, and somehow managed to infuse into that and make even Ichigo’s malest attributes appealing. Like, it sounded really gay but Renji might have just a bit of a thing for Ichigo’s dick, so pleasingly shaped and rosy. He’d only ever sucked a man’s dick a few times in his life and it was almost always with ulterior motives, but wanted to suck Ichigo’s some time later, just to feel it hot and soft-skinned in his mouth. Ooh, he thought, maybe he and Rukia could do it together, that would be hot. It wasn’t just that pretty dick though, it was Ichigo’s well-muscled yet slender body, the flat masculinity of his chest and his well-defined abs that all appealed to Renji tremendously right now. That and his stupidly sexy sculpted ass, and all of it wrapped up in skin that was just as soft and touchable as a woman’s. _Fuck,_ Ichigo.

The hottest thing of all about Ichigo right now, though, was how into it he was. Ichigo was so desperate for this right now, his skin damp with sweat and his cock dripping slick pre-come over Rukia’s already-wet cunt, so ready to get it inside her. He was making these little noises, needy and desperate, and a big part of the reason Renji was insisting on dragging this out was because he liked how cute they sounded and wanted to hear a few more. 

It was also pretty exciting that he was so hot for _Rukia_ , specifically. Renji could get jealous and sometimes did, but mostly it just made him feel smug when people appreciated his Rukia, when other men’s eyes lingered over her. And now here was another man who Renji was allowing to appreciate her fully, the first and probably the only other man who he would allow this privilege. Oh, but he liked that. 

Renji had always thought that he wanted to be the only one to see her like this, her skin glistening with sweat, her eyes hungry and hot, her small but utterly delightful breasts heaving as she breathed quick and hard. But he liked it that Ichigo could see her like this, and part of it was just that he was pleased to show off and share his bounty with his friend, but part of it was something _mean._ Part of it was something darker, possessive and proud, loving that Ichigo knew he only got to do this because Renji said it was okay. That he could appreciate Rukia fully this one time and know that he did not possess her. 

Renji shuddered, rocking steadily against Ichigo, rocking Ichigo steadily against Rukia, stimulating her swollen little clit with Ichigo’s cock. He fucking loved this, hadn’t anticipated how crazy-hot it would get him, aching hard against Ichigo’s back. But Rukia was his and he was sharing her with Ichigo, sharing her with his best friend, giving her as a… as a fucking _birthday present._ Of course Rukia had had a say in this, but it had still been his idea and he still felt that in some important sense, the relevant permissions were his to give. Heh, she’d probably slap him for thinking like that, and he’d probably deserve it. But still… But still.

Ichigo was going to fuck her. He was going to take his pretty, young cock and shove it into her velvety cunt, the same place Renji’s cock had been hundreds of times. Ichigo was going to fuck Renji’s girl and Renji was going to _watch,_ fuck, he was going to watch him please her, watch as she pleased him, watch as he blew his load inside a woman, inside another person for the first time in his entire life. His Rukia was going to be Ichigo’s first, and that was the most tremendously erotic piece of information he had ever encountered.

* * *

 

Renji was such a jerk. She loved him but he was _such a teasing jerk_. She was so turned on, so wet, and she needed Ichigo inside her right the hell now. Not later, not a few minutes from now, _now._ And Ichigo needed to be inside her even more than she needed it—that look on his face, fuck, she wished Renji could see it. Overwhelmed, the very picture of it, so damn desperate to fuck, desperate to come. He was gorgeous, flushed and needing her, needing them so damn bad.

Renji was an idiot—he didn’t seem to realize that there was a very real possibility that if they kept this up for too long Ichigo would lose it and just spill all over the outside of her, a warm, wet flood of boy come all over her. The thought made her spasm so hard Ichigo felt it where he was pressed against her, gasping. It would feel good, actually, and he was so young and hot for it that it would barely slow him down, but she didn’t want to embarrass him.

Eighteen. Fuck, but that turned her on. It made her a bad person, maybe, to be so into Ichigo’s youth and inexperience, but she couldn’t deny the way it excited her. Ichigo was a boy, and Rukia was going to make him a man. She and Renji would have him every way he could be had before the night was over, but she got the first crack at it, she got to be the first other body to interlock with Ichigo’s.

She’d never been with a virgin before, and the idea had never really appealed to her. It was something that men got off on, that excited some primitive reproductive drive in them, the certainty that any offspring that came from the union were theirs. Why would a woman want a virgin, who would probably come the second he got inside her? She wanted someone who knew how to work his hips and hands and mouth; someone who was experienced enough to know what he wanted and to know what she wanted, too. Renji was like that. How could he not be, with a body like that and a libido the size of an ocean. Renji was short on relationship experience, but he was long on sexual experience. Heh, long. He was that.

But she understood, now, the fetish for virgins. The look on Ichigo’s face right now, that’s what people like about the whole idea. See, cute was another thing she’d never understood before as a sexual thing—she liked cute things, bunnies and frills, but Renji (and the type of man she preferred more generally) in bed was the furthest thing from cute. More than six feet of muscle and tattoos and wild hair and wilder eyes, Renji in the bedroom had the kind of purely masculine animal sex appeal that was worlds away from cute. The way he was looking at her right now, with this kind of primal, possessive pride, it was… She shuddered. It wasn’t cute, but it was hot as hell even as it kind of pissed he feminist part of her off.

She got it now, though, the virgin thing _and_ the cute thing. The way Renji was looking at her wasn’t cute, but the way Ichigo looked at her was. So fucking cute, actually, almost intolerably cute. He looked so needy and so _young;_ his customary scowl hid the youth of his face but she could see it now, the softness of pleasure and desire revealing a lingering roundness around the angular lines of it. And oh, those flushed cheeks, that hair rucked up from Renji’s fingers and damp with sweat at the temples even though he had yet to really physically exert himself… It wasn’t effort but just straight arousal that was making him sweat—Ichigo’s skin must feel all hot and prickly with desire, oversensitive everywhere. Hers did too, for that matter.

Then there was the tempting, reddened, spit-shiny swell of his bottom lip where his mouth was a little open, unselfconscious, his tongue (which had recently acquired her deserved respect by being a quick study in both kissing and cunnilingus) sticking out a little. Perhaps best of all were his his half-lidded, lustful eyes, so much want in those eyes… The little furrow between his eyebrows where they tilted up in the middle spoke volumes about it—she didn’t think she’d ever been turned on by the space between someone’s eyebrows before, but there it was. It was plain to see that Ichigo never been so aroused, never wanted anything this much and wasn’t quire sure how to deal with it. 

Even the noises he made were cute, these short little whining “Nng!” sounds high in the back of his throat every time Renji rocked him forward. She didn’t know how much of it was from rubbing against the soft, wet parts of her and how much was from feeling Renji’s stupidly big cock rubbing against his back and ass… Renji had conceived this plan when Ichigo (after Renji got him drunk last week, of course) had admitted to being an equal opportunity fantasizer when it came to men and women, so who knew. Probably not Ichigo, he was clearly too overwhelmed to sort it out right now.

So yeah, virgins. This virgin, anyway. So cute, so needy, wanting her, wanting them so badly… That was the key, the wanting. Ichigo had obviously wanted before (and from what Renji said about their sake-soaked conversation, wanted the two of them in particular,) but not like this. Not up-close-and-personal. Not the kind of want you got from actually touching another person’s body, their skin rubbing together with yours, their sweat and breath mingling with yours. They were giving Ichigo that for the first time, so she was the first, along with Renji, that he had ever wanted like this before. And that… well that was pretty fucking hot if you asked her.

* * *

Ichigo was burning up. He was caught between glorious two heat sources and he was burning right up, loving every second of it. Renji and Rukia, above and under him, behind and in front, Renji’s cock sliding against his back, fuck, that was Renji’s _dick,_ his actual dick that he ordinarily fucked Rukia with, big and hard and like Ichigo’s but different.

And then there was Rukia. Rukia, the forbidden fruit, his best friend’s girl and his other best friend. Not so forbidden now, with Renji pressed against him, murmuring dirty encouragements in his ear, fucking _holding her open_ , holding one of her legs in each big hand. The way Rukia was bent up and held open made her pussy spread open, pink and glistening, so wet for him. Rukia was wet for him, and that was amazing. He’d made her come once already, him and Renji, taking turns eating her out, readying her for him, making her so, so wet. 

Renji had shown him how, what to do and what not to, and then he’d threaded his big, blunt-fingered, _sexy_ hand into the back of Ichigo’s hair, cupping his skull, and said, “You’re bein’ too shy—get your fuckin’ face in there, kid, eat her out good.” 

Then he’d held Ichigo’s face against Rukia’s body until it felt hot and his lungs were burning, and it had made Ichigo’s dick unexpectedly harder, the shock of being able to breathe again like a kind of mini-orgasm. Renji had taken over for a little while while Ichigo caught his breath, then when it was Ichigo’s turn he’d swallowed his embarrassment and asked Renji to do it again. Renji had grinned at him wolfishly, and it had turned Ichigo’s insides into a quivering mess of desire.

Then Ichigo had turned Rukia into a quivering mess, making her come, shit, _making her come_ with his lips and his tongue, the first orgasm he’d ever given another person. Her small hands had joined Renji’s big one and they had petted him and held him there drowning in the smell and feel of her until she was pulsing, coming, and he was licking up more wetness from her slit and she hadn’t tasted at all like he imagined, but she had tasted _so good._

Now Renji had him teasing her, rubbing the head of his cock over her clit, and Ichigo wanted her so bad he could taste it. Renji was making him tease himself more than anything, and Ichigo really didn’t need to get any more excited right now. His whole world right now was narrowed down to Rukia, no, narrowed down to the sight of his cock sliding between the outer lips of Rukia’s pussy. Rukia’s _pussy!_ He was going to get to put his dick in there, God, _inside_ her… Rukia’s pussy, Rukia’s pussy, Rukia’s pussy, he couldn’t think about anything else.

He was so hard.

Renji was nibbling on his earlobe.

“Renji, I can’t…” Ichigo said, practically whimpered, unable to take it anymore.

“Okay, Ichigo,” Renji said, his teasing tone gone, his voice now soothing and encouraging him. “Go ahead, take what you need. You probably won’t be able to last too long—don’t worry about it, we’ve got all night. You’ll get another try.”

He looked down at Rukia, who nodded encouragement of her own.

Ichigo didn’t breathe as he shifted all his weight to one hand, lined himself up—lined the head of his dick up with Rukia’s pussy, the slit of it, the opening, already opening around him, kissing him, so ready to take him in...

Ichigo pushed forward and sank inside.

Oh, God.

Oh, _God._

It was pure bliss. He’d never felt anything so good, her tight embrace around his cock, the inside of her so hot and wet and silky-perfect. He wanted more.

He pulled out, fucked back in, his eyes wide, his breath coming fast. More.

Again. _More_.

Again, faster, harder. Rukia was crying out underneath him, crying out in pleasure but he didn’t really care about that right now because it felt _so good._

Ecstasy, this was ecstasy—nothing could possibly feel better than this. He was making noises, he realized, almost like he was sobbing. His dick was inside Rukia, inside her pussy. She was so hot, so tight and wet and hot, all around him. _More._  

He gave it to her hard, fast, not a thought in his head but his own pleasure. Every time he pulled out it was like her body was sucking at him, trying to keep him in there, and every time he thrust back in it was like… it wasn’t like anything, it was him shoving his dick into Rukia’s pussy and it was the most amazing thing that had ever happened in his _life_.

“That’s it, kid,” Renji murmured behind him, sounding pleased, sounding proud of him, “Fuckin’ get it, Ichigo, yeah, get what you want…”

* * *

Look at him. Fuckin’ look at him, so lost, so into it. Renji could tell there was nothing in his world except Rukia around him. Renji knew how good that tight, silky cunt felt, especially when it was this wet, and he was a bit jaded when it came to girls and sex. For Ichigo… Renji would laugh if he wasn’t so aroused.

It was kinda fuckin’ embarrassing that he thought he could come just from this, just from watching Rukia take it over Ichigo’s shoulder and feeling Ichigo’s soft, warm, sweat-slick skin rubbing against his dick. Rukia looked magnificent, moaning out loud at the way Ichigo was making her feel. He was just fucking giving it to her, hard and steady, his hips slapping against hers. Renji craned his neck forward to get a look at his face, see the way his eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was hanging open, and shit, he was moaning as loud as Rukia, fucking broken sounds like he was dying.

If he sounded like that now, how was he gonna sound later when it was Renji’s turn for this deflowering thing? When it was Ichigo getting splayed open and taken? Shit… 

Even the sound of him fucking her was loud, the _splish-splish-splish_ that told him Rukia was so fucking turned on, messy-wet the way she was when she was unusually excited. He might be inclined to hold that against her or maybe Ichigo, except he was unusually excited, too, because this was fucking hot as hell.

If he leaned forward a little more he could see Ichigo’s cock pistoning in and out of her… Fuck, it got him excited. Maybe even more excited than when it was his own. He was so fucking turned on right now—Ichigo’s skin where Renji rubbed against him was slick with more than sweat, now, Renji’s dick blurting out slippery pre-come that made Ichigo moan when he felt the wetness of it.

He wished he had a hand free to touch Rukia’s clit for her, make her come. Ichigo should feel that; it was amazing. It’d have him shooting inside her for sure, and Renji couldn’t wait to get his fingers in his girl’s cunt fucked full of another man’s come. He shuddered at the thought of it, his dick twitching violently against Ichigo’s back.

“Rukia, rub your clit,” Renji told her as he stared down, meeting her eyes. “Ichigo wants to feel you come on his dick.”

“Yeah, Renji,” she agreed after a moment, gasping, and he felt her body tense as she did as she was bid, the muscles in her thighs going tight under his hands. 

“Ohh…” Ichigo also agreed. Or maybe he had no idea what words meant right now, that was also possible. Renji was a little impressed he’d made it this long, it had been a few minutes already, less than five, he thought, but he hadn’t even managed two on his own first time. Hell, he wasn’t sure if he’d got past one.

He sure hadn’t made that girl moan like Ichigo was doing to Rukia.

He certainly hadn’t made her come apart around him like Ichigo was going to do to Rukia.

* * *

“Ichigo wants to feel you come on his dick.”

Did he? Rukia had kind of intended on this being all about Ichigo’s pleasure, but then again maybe Renji had a point. He always felt it when she came around him, often losing it himself, then, which was nice. Near-simultaneous orgasm… definitely a plus in life. Apparently the way her body spasmed was unusually violent, or so Renji had told her.

Ichigo had already made her come once, earlier, when Renji had taught him how to please her with his mouth, and Rukia thought making a woman come twice on your first time was an achievement any man would be happy to lay claim to. Not that it would just be the twice, in all likelihood. But still, this was like… a little slice of a more ordinary first time that was just about a girl, not your two freaky best friends working your body to its limits they way they planned to. So, she started to rub her clit, slowly at first but still so, so, good and gasped out “Yeah, Renji.”

She couldn’t stop staring at their faces, Ichigo’s the very picture of pleasure, scrunched up in a way that shouldn’t be attractive but was, so flushed, looking for all the world like he was the one getting fucked and not her. Renji looked covetous and proud, proud of Ichigo for pleasing her so well or proud of her for taking him so well, she didn’t know.

Fuck _yes,_ this felt so good. Ichigo’s dick felt so different inside her from Renji’s, not stretching her open the same way, not getting quite as deep inside her but oh, God, did she like it anyway. Ichigo shifted somehow, changed the angle a little, and she cried out, amazed at how good it was. _Right the fuck there._

“Right there, Ichigo, right there, fuck me just like that,” she told him. She rubbed harder, faster at her clit in that way that was sure to make her come ASAP, wanting it so bad all of a sudden, her and Ichigo both racing for the finish. Well, she was reaching for it and judging by his face he was being dragged to it, but they were both getting there, and soon. She wanted to make him come, wanted the clench of her orgasm to be the thing that pushed him over the edge.

Ichigo keened, high in his throat and wild.

“You’re doin’ so good, kid,” Renji murmured. “Makin’ her feel so good, aren’tcha, Ichigo? Just a little more, baby, hold on for us just a little more. You’re gonna make her come, and that’s gonna rock your fuckin’ world.”

She can’t imagine Renji’s sexy voice in his ear was really helping Ichigo not come, but that was fine because she was about to. He called Ichigo ‘baby,’ a term he never used for Rukia, whom he called mostly by her name but sometimes called ‘darlin’, and sometimes called ‘my pretty girl’ or ‘sweetheart’ when he was in toppy mode. She liked that he called Ichigo ‘baby,’ though, because it suited him, suited his smooth skin and cute fucking face, suited his cute rosy dick that was inside her and making her feel like there wasn’t anything in the world but pleasure,  shaped just-so to hit the right spot inside her, suited his hot little mewling cries—

* * *

“Renji, help! Distract me!” Ichigo cried. He didn’t want to come yet, he didn’t want it to end before Rukia could come, too, didn’t want it to end _ever_.

He felt Renji’s breath on his neck and felt Rukia’s leg waver as Renji let it go to thread his hand into Ichigo’s hair, and he knew with the same certainty he felt halfway down when he tripped and fell what Renji was going to do, and that it was going to be exactly the wrong thing. Sorry, Rukia, he thought, his stomach tensing in anticipation.

Renji’s hand in his hair yanked his head back and he bit down on Ichigo’s neck, and Ichigo came with a shout as his hips snapped forward and he felt it shooting out of him, out of him and deep into Rukia. Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck_ —

It was so good, so impossibly good, and he jammed his hips against her again, and then something happened, and Ichigo was still coming but it felt like he was coming _again_ , one orgasm stacked on top of the other, syncopated waves of pleasure as Rukia moaned loud and squeezed him tight and Ichigo shuddered and shook, beyond overwhelmed. Usually he only stroked himself loosely through the end of his orgasm, too sensitive for anything else, and now Rukia was convulsing around him with the force of her own orgasm, her pussy clenching down on him, quivering around him, and he’d done this, oh fuck, he’d made them both come, Rukia had come from his dick inside her, shit, listen to her.

Ichigo wanted to stop moving because it was too much, far too much, it almost hurt, his brain couldn’t deal with this much pleasure and he felt dizzy with the overload of it, done coming but still in such a ridiculous amount of pleasure from moving in and out of Rukia’s quivering body. But Renji wouldn’t let him stop, using Ichigo’s body to fuck Rukia through her orgasm, his hand on one side of Ichigo’s head and his face pressed to the other side, panting in Ichigo’s ear, “That’s it, that’s it, come for me, both of you. _Unghh…_ Fuck her full, Ichigo, that’s right, kid, fuck her cunt full…”

Rukia relaxed back against the sleeping mat with a satisfied groan and Ichigo’s arms were starting to feel wobbly, like he was going to collapse on top of her, but fortunately Renji let her remaining leg fall to the bed (which made Ichigo slip out of her) and wrap his arms around Ichigo, holding him up and holding him close as he tried to catch his breath, leaning them back to rest on their knees.

The internet, Ichigo thought vaguely, had told him not to be disappointed if he didn’t come as hard from having sex as he was used to from jerking off because his body was trained to respond to his own touch. The internet had failed him, because it had not told him to prepare for _that. Fuck._ That had been insanely good, one of if not _the_ best orgasm he’d ever had. He shuddered, his dick and the whole rest of his body twitching with electric aftershocks now and again.

“I think we broke him,” Rukia commented, her voice sounding immeasurably pleased.

“Nah,” Renji disagreed. “Just give him a minute.” 

Renji’s lips were warm along the line of Ichigo’s jaw and Ichigo wanted them on his mouth instead so he turned and grabbed Renji’s head, turning him and kissing him hard, eating at his mouth. This seemed to surprise Renji, and Ichigo realized he and Renji hadn’t kissed on the mouth at any point. He hoped this wasn’t a wrong move, a violation of some threesome-specific Bro Code subsection that he didn’t understand, but it must not be because after a moment’s hesitation Renji groaned against his lips and kissed him back hungrily.

It became a forceful, wet, all-tongues thing that didn’t help Ichigo catch his breath at all, and when they broke apart a long time later they were both breathing hard. Ichigo felt a strand of spit stretching between his lips and Renji’s as he pulled back and he licked his lips to snap it.

“Oh, _man_ ,” Rukia murmured, sounding stunned. Ichigo wasn’t sure if it was the regular kind of generic exclamation ‘oh, man’ or something more with more emphasis on the ‘man’ part. Like ‘holy shit, that’s a lot of man that are making out over there.’ 

Renji leaned in again, but this time he just kissed Ichigo’s cheek as he squeezed his shoulder, murmuring into his ear, hidden from Rukia so it was just for Ichigo, “Good job, kid.”

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at him, feeling a grin start to spread across his face completely without his consent. Renji grinned back, still wolfish, still hungry. Rukia made grabby hands at him and Renji released him to go to her, the two of them sharing a jubilant kiss, messy and joyful. 

“Well,” Rukia said, “I’d say you’re not a virgin anymore.”

Ichigo grinned, helplessly dopey. “ _Cool_.”

Renji chuckled at that but Rukia just smiled at him, radiantly beautiful.

“Now, don’t you think Renji’s looking a little unsatisfied over there?” 

Ichigo looked back over his shoulder to look Renji up and down. ‘Oh,’ he thought _‘man.’_ Renji really was a lot of man, in a lot of ways. His thick, strong arms had felt so good wrapped around Ichigo, anchoring him. That body… Ichigo kind of wanted to lick it all over. And he did look like he was in need of some satisfaction—his (slightly intimidatingly big) dick _was_ very hard and very red, so Ichigo turned back to Rukia and nodded. 

“I think it’s my turn to give a little demonstration on what you can do with a pretty mouth like that,” Rukia said, lifting a hand to touch her index finger to Ichigo’s bottom lip, pulling it down. “Come on, Ichigo, let me up so you and I can suck Renji’s dick together.”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Renji muttered.

Who was Ichigo to argue with a plan like that?


End file.
